


the storm you make

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Praise Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucretia and Magnus clash, then connect.





	the storm you make

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dabbling in some ships right now, throwing spaghetti at the wall, seeing if it sticks! i've really been meaning to explore this specific dynamic for a while, so i thought i'd give it a shot. hope you enjoy what i ended up with.

_Don't say that I don't have to stay here any longer  
Who are you to tell me what I don't deserve?_

 

* * *

 

She didn't want to fight with him. Lucretia hated confrontation, she hated to be angry at anyone. But she could no longer fathom how one single person could think so little of themselves that they'd do the sort of things Magnus did. It made her blood boil, it made her _furious_.

“I _can't_ believe you did that again,” she said, when another cycle had began and Magnus was back. “I can't _believe_ you! Our captain gave you an order--”

“Funny, I don't remember him giving any of the _badger Magnus_ duties to you.”

“How _would_ you, you've been dead for seven months!”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Please, _spare_ me.”

Lup groaned. “ _Ugh_ , would the two of you just _bone_ already? You're making us all crazy.”

Lucretia and Magnus turned to her at the same time. “ _What?_ ”

Lup shrugged. “Lucretia has a crush on you. You have a crush on Lucretia. Just get it over and done with.”

“I do _not_ \--”

“That's not true--”

Lup raised her hands. “Okay, _okay_. Stew in the midst of your sexual tension then. Make yourselves miserable. I don't care.” She paused. “Well, I care a little, I love you both, but fine. You're grown-ups, do what you want.” She left the room, laughing to herself and shaking her head.

Magnus didn't stay.

“I don't need this,” he said.

“Fine.” Lucretia followed him and walked toward her room. “Neither do I.”

 

* * *

 

She regretted shouting at him. It wasn't how she'd planned for that talk to go, but it _infuriated_ her that he cared so little.

And in the back of her mind, Lup's words danced.

She did have feelings for Magnus. They weren't complicated – he'd found her a library on a planet they'd visited and stayed with her for an afternoon to read. It'd been her birthday present. After that it was little things – whenever he made breakfast, there was always a bit of extra fruit on her plate. His hands would linger on her shoulders when he passed. But she didn't know what that meant, and she didn't know how to say it.

She was considering what to do, what she should _say_ when someone knocked on her door.

Magnus stood, looking sheepish. “Can I come in?”

“...Okay.” She stepped aside and shut the door behind him.

“I'm sorry about...the way I acted.”

“So am I.”

“I'm not going to stop doing what I do, but I will--”

Lucretia held up a hand. “ _What?_ ”

“Look, I have a role on this team, and I'm occupying it as best I can!”

“You could have _survived_ that last cycle, Magnus. You made the choice.”

He scowled. “What are you trying to say, huh?”

“Nothing, Magnus. Just...just go. It's fine.”

“No.” He folded his arms over his chest. “What are you trying to say?”

“I'm saying you're _reckless!_ ” she snapped. “You toss yourself against whatever wall you can, you have no concept of the value of your own life, which leads me to believe you can't conceptualize the value of the lives of _others_ , either!”

“You trying to say I don't care?” Magnus nearly loomed over her, but he kept a safe distance. Lucretia didn't falter.

“I'm saying you cannot _begin_ to understand that other people want you to be here, because you don't value your place on this team.”

“My place on this team has lost its value,” he said.

Lucretia stared. “...What?”

“When it was the mission...when it was us just doing research, it was different. Now it's escaping this...this thing, and I'm not cut out for that. So, yeah, we can die and come back? Then I'll die and I'll come back because that seems to be the only thing I'm good at.”

“Magnus, that's not--”

“I'm not a wizard. I don't know magic, I'm not a scientist.” He glanced over at her table, where her journals were filling in bits and pieces from the day independently of her. “I'm not like you, either.”

“Please don't say that--”

“Look, I know what I'm good at, alright? I'm good at punching shit and taking the big hit. So if I need to take the big hit--”

“You create situations for yourself where you _think_ you need to take the hit, but that's hardly necessary. You're more than just...just a _meat shield_ \--”

“You know.” Magnus stepped back. “Your training and mine at the institute were real different, Lucretia. Because, you see, you got to hear people tell you that you were special. That you had skills no one else had.” He shrugged. “I _am_ a meat shield,” he said. “Because that's what they called me.”

“...Magnus. Magnus, that's _horrible_.”

“Oh, save it,” he snapped. “I don't need your pity. I knew what I was signing up for.”

Lucretia shook her head. “I don't think any of us knew _this_ was coming, Magnus.”

“How could we?”

She stepped closer to him, reaching out. “Please, don't...don't put up a wall.”

“I'm not.”

“You are. You have been, ever since we started this. I'm not going to hurt you, Magnus. I'm not going to make you feel stupid. I would never--”

“You don't have to try. Look, I get it, you're angry that I die, you're angry that I don't give a shit about what happens to _me_ , but that doesn't mean that I don't care about what happens to you. Alright? I...I care about that a lot.” He looked down. “I care about _you_ a lot.”

“...You do.”

“Well...yeah. Of course I do.” He looked at her, cheeks flushed. “Look, I'm gonna go. I don't want to argue about this with you anymore. I'll...I'll do better, if that's what you need from me. Captain said I needed to think about the team and not just myself and...he's right. I came on this mission to keep you all safe, and I can't do that if I'm dead.”

“Magnus--”

“I'm sorry, Lucretia. Really, I am.” He put an awkward hand on her shoulder. “Get some rest, it's been a really long day.”

“No.” She grabbed his wrist.

“ _Lucretia_ \--”

“Tell me what that means.”

“It means we've had a fucking shitshow of a day--”

“No. The other part. The part where you...you care about me. A lot,” she added.

Magnus's eyes widened for a moment. He tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she was either stronger than she thought, or he didn't want to get away as much as it seemed. “Lucretia--”

“Tell me what that _means._ ”

His shoulders slumped, just a smidge. Lucretia didn't know what to expect – Magnus was an unknown to her almost constantly. Less enigmatic than the twins, but far more strange to her than Merle and the others. He could occupy spaces she didn't understand, speak in ways that were completely unfamiliar to her – and yet, he was still a _known_ sometimes. He was still a variable she knew the correct value of, even if, more often than not – he was an equation, and she was trying to solve him.

“Magnus, please--”

“It means what it means. I care about you, and I want you safe. It...also means I think about you. A lot. Maybe in ways I shouldn't. But you're my friend and my...my _colleague_ , okay? So I'm trying to keep things professional. I'm trying – _mmph!_ ”

Maybe she should have warned him, but it seemed like the perfect moment to stop the talking.

And besides, kissing him like that, getting that moment of surprise, the look of shock in his eyes that made her nerves _alight_ – it was worth it when he kissed her back. His hands gripped her arms, holding her flush against him and Lucretia grasped his jacket in his fingers, so hard she thought she might tear the fabric, but –

He pulled back. “What--”

“Lup said it. She said--”

“I thought she was just talking, she's always messing with me--”

Lucretia closed her eyes. “No, it's...it's true. What she said was true.”

Magnus loosened his grip and stepped back. “Oh.”

“It doesn't have to be anything,” she said quickly. “We can just leave it, it's fine--”

“You kissed me.” His hands fell to his side. “You...you kissed me.”

“I did, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--”

“No, I just...” Magnus's hands didn't seem to know what to do. He kept rubbing the wrinkles from his slacks and yanking on the hem of his jacket. “She was right about...about me, too. I just – that's not how...how I wanted that to go.”

Lucretia blinked. “How _you_ wanted it to go?”

He looked at her. “Yeah. I've...I told you. I care about you. I've thought about you, I've thought about this. I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to hold you, but I didn't to do it a cycle after you saw me fucking bleed to death. I didn't want to do it after fighting with you. I wanted to kiss you after I told you how I felt, and I wanted it to _mean_ something, but now it's just--” He stopped as Lucretia reached out to cup his cheek. “I...”

“I know.”

“Then you...”

“Yes, Magnus.”

He exhaled, tipped forward into her space and kissed her again, his hands slipping under her shirt and gripping her waist. Lucretia wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself in as much as she could, but Magnus was practically holding her, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his erection pushing at her, insistently.

“Ah, shit--” He put her down. “Sorry, _sorry_ \--”

“No.” She gripped his jacket again. “No it's fine.”

“Lucretia--”

“You can, if you want.”

“It's uh.” He laughed. “It's less of a _me_ thing and more of a _you_ and me thing. You know?”

“Alright.” She ran her hand up and toward his jaw, brushing her fingers against the hard line of bone. “We can. If you want.”

He took a shuddery breath. “I just...is this too fast?”

“Of course it's too fast.” Lucretia pressed her forehead to his chest. “But if this all stops tomorrow--”

“Is that what you think about?”

“Yes,” she said. “ _Always._ ”

 

* * *

 

He sat on the edge of her bed, and Lucretia felt his eyes on her wherever she went. The lights went down, though Lucretia would have preferred them off. Her hands trembled as she slipped between his legs, fingers resting on his shoulders.

“Hey. Don't be nervous.”

Lucretia nodded. “Alright.”

“If you don't want to--”

“No, no, I...I do.” Carefully she reached up to unclasp the buttons behind her neck, and her blouse loosened. She tugged at the hem and pulled it up and over. It fluttered to the floor at her feet. Magnus swallowed.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” she asked.

“Yeah.” His hands settled at her waist, thumbs stroking over bare skin. “What else? Show me.”

Lucretia breathed. Her hands fumbled this time with the back of her skirt, nerves turning on her. She felt Magnus's hands curl over her own, steadying them, and she pulled carefully on the zipper until the skirt fell, pooling at her ankles. She brushed it aside, looking down at Magnus and cradling his face in her hands. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss along her side, over her ribs and toward her belly. He pressed his forehead to her sternum, took a few calming breaths.

“Beautiful.”

“...Do you think?”

He leaned back and grinned. “Oh, yeah. For sure.” One hand slid up her back and, with an expert twist of his fingers, her bra came undone. Lucretia shook it off and Magnus immediately brought his thumb up to circle one nipple, taking the other between his teeth.

“ _Oh--_ ”

“S'okay?”

She nodded. “Yes, yes, it's _fine_ , I--” She ran her fingers through his hair and held him close. He poured his attention on her breasts until he could pull her down closer and press his lips to her nick. Lucretia felt his tongue skirt over her pulse and linger there, as if to taste it. “ _Magnus_ \--”

“Yeah.” He pulled back and yanked his jacket off while also trying to pull off his shirt, getting his sleeves tangled in the process. “Damn--”

“You're helpless.”

“No, I can do it--”

“Magnus, _please_.” Lucretia waved a hand and his shirt righted itself, climbing over his head and falling to the floor. “Better?”

“Stupid magic.”

“Better though, right?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, as Lucretia ran her hands over his chest. “Guess so. Look you--” He stopped as she lowered herself to her knees. Magnus swallowed. “Lucretia, you don't--”

“I know.” She carefully undid the buckle of his belt, sliding it out of the loops and pushing it out of the way. “Magnus, I never do things I don't _want_ to do.”

“Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm beginning to see that.”

“May I?”

“Shit, Lucretia, yeah, of course you can.” He leaned back on his elbows as she undid the button and fly of his pants, pulling them down over the swell of his ass. He cock bowed upward, and Lucretia carefully wrapped her hand around him, stroking gently. Magnus gave a soft groan in response. She pushed herself forward.

He looked down at her. “If you don't--” He froze as she took him into her mouth, looking right at him. He breathed. “ _Okay._ ”

Lucretia worked at him like that for a bit. Carefully, her hand gripping the base of his cock to keep him there on the edge. Magnus's hands twisted in the sheets and he said her name so _beautifully_ she didn't want this to stop. But he eventually reached down and urged her chin up.

“Hey. That's good. That's real good. And, uh, yeah I'd love to come in your mouth, honestly, or wherever you'd want me to, but I--”

“You what?”

“Shit, Lucretia.” He sat up and pulled her closer, kissing her hard. When he pulled back, his pupils were blown wide, and she knew – “Please, I really wanna just...”

“It's alright.” She kissed his cheek. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yeah, but you're, like, a lady.”

“Magnus.”

“ _Fine._ ” He held her face in his hands. “I really want to fuck you. And I hope that's okay.”

Lucretia stared for a moment and them smiled. “Yes,” she said. “ _Yes_.”

He grinned. “Perfect.” Another kiss. “Alright, take those off.” He pulled gently on the band of her underwear and Lucretia laughed, carefully standing and sliding them down over her thighs. She watched Magnus stand and do the same, kicking his pants to the side. His hands went right to her back, trailing down and over her ass, giving it a squeeze. “ _Nice._ ”

“Mmm.” She ran her hands over his arms. “ _Nice._ ”

“Are you _objectifying_ me?”

“Absolutely,” she said, and pushed him back. He tumbled dramatically to the bed and looked up at her, moving toward the pillows and laying down. Magnus reached for his cock and stroked it a few times as Lucretia stepped closer and straddled his waist.

“If you need to stop--”

“No. I just...I need a minute.” She reached for his cock and raised herself up and over, teasing her own entrance. He was big, bigger than she'd had before, but Lucretia's entire body was tensed up in anticipation. She needed to relax, to loosen herself.

“It's okay,” he said. “I won't hurt you.”

“Magnus. I know that.”

“Yeah, I just...I need to tell myself that. Because I look at you and I think – _oh._ ” With a roll of her hips, she took him. Magnus's eyes widened in surprise, his hands flew out to grab her hips and steady himself, even though Lucretia was the one who felt like she might be lost. Her hands found his shoulders, gripped them tight as she felt him move inside her.

“...That's...”

“Yeah,” he said, and kissed her. “Come on. You can do this.”

“It's a lot.”

“I know it is, but hey.” He reached up and angled her face toward him. “You can do this. We'll do this, alright?”

“You're just...”

“Yeah.” He kisses the corner of her mouth. “So are you. You're a lot.”

Lucretia smiled. Magnus straightened and held her in his lap, and she used her knees to raise herself up, just until his cock nearly slipped out, and then dropped back down.

“ _Shit!_ ” Magnus clung to her. “Ah, hell--”

“Good?”

“Again,” he pleaded. “Lucretia--”

“You can do this,” she said, and began to take him in earnest now. He felt so good, and she told him, she pressed her lips to his ear and told him how good he felt inside her, how much she'd wanted this, how she'd thought of him like this so many times.

“Did you touch yourself?”

“Yes,” she said, panting against his cheek. “ _Magnus_ \--”

“I thought of you.”

“Like this?”

“Oh, just a little different.”

She smiled. “Show me.”

Magnus huffed. “Be better if I could just flip you over and, uh, you know, do it to you.”

“By all means – _oh!_ ” He lifted her up and Lucretia gasped with the sudden shock of being _empty_ , and let Magnus turn her. She pushed herself up on trembling hands and knees. She felt Magnus press up against her almost insistently, and she turned to look over her shoulder as he stroked his cock, steadying his breath.

“This is how you want me?”

“Yeah, is it...is it not okay?”

Lucretia smiled. “No, it's fine. It's good.”

“I mean, it's not like I don't want to see your face,” he murmured, leaning over and kissing her neck. “I just...fuck, I thought you like this, and whenever I did I couldn't even _breathe._ ”

“Keep breathing, Mags.”

“Oh, yeah. No problems now. I do great under pressure.”

“Magnus?”

“Huh?”

“Go back to fucking me.”

He grinned. “Yes, _ma'am._ ” And he reached between her legs, stroking his thumb over her clit for a moment before she felt his cock press against her, and with a quick thrust, he filled her. Lucretia cried out, dropping to her elbows. At this angle she was full, full, _full_ – and she just wanted more of him.

“ _Harder_ \--”

“Lucretia--”

“I won't _break_ , Magnus.”

“Okay, okay--” He fucked into her with more force, and Lucretia gasped each time, his name spilling out of her, _Magnus Magnus Magnus_ – until she felt a scream catch in her throat. She grabbed the sheets, shoved them into her mouth and _breathed_ through it. Her entire body was hot and _wired_ , they were combustible and she needed this, _god_ how she'd needed this.

She could forget the sight of him bleeding to death, his head in Merle's lap. She could forget the image she had of him tumbling over a cliffside, plummeting to the bottom. Each time he thrust, each time he said her name – one more little memory buried itself.

“You feel so good,” he said. “ _Fuck_ , I gotta come--” He pulled out, gripped his cock, and Lucretia felt him finish on her back. It was...fine, she supposed. She had just expected –

“Not done,” he said, and turned her over, hiked her legs up onto his shoulders and leaned down to bury his mouth against her cunt.

“ _Ah!_ ” She was sensitive, her clit was swollen under his lips and tongue, and she felt his fingers slide into her with ease. “ _Magnus_ \--”

He pulled back. “I can't talk. Do you want to come or not?”

“ _Please_ \--”

“Then be a good girl and let me go down on you,” he said with a grin.

Lucretia arched her back as he dragged his tongue against her, fucked her with three fingers. “ _Please, please, please_ \--” It all became more insistent, his thumb came up to press against her clit, and Lucretia felt her body _snap_ with the force of it as she came, her mouth open in a noiseless cry. Magnus dropped her legs and came up to seal his mouth over hers, swallowing her scream. Lucretia trembled under him, watching as he pulled back.

“...That okay?”

“...Yes.”

“Yeah?” He brought his hand up to wipe the sweat from her brow. He pressed his lips to her shoulder. “That was...that was really good.”

“It was.” Lucretia combed her fingers through his hair. She let her tongue dart out to taste his lips. Magnus gave a soft moan.

“You're something else.”

“I wanted you.”

“Yeah,” he said, laughing. “I can tell.” Magnus rolled onto his side and pulled her in. “Your back is sticky.”

“I wonder why.”

“Gimme a minute.” He got up and came back with a towel to clean her off. They sat like that for a while, talking softly to one another, dragging the towel over skin and fingers and cheeks. “I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “For...for making you afraid for me.”

“It's alright.”

“It's not.” He reached out, running a thumb over her brow. “I was selfish.”

“You aren't. You're the least selfish person I know. You just...” Their noses touched. It was not the most intimate thing she could think to do, but she was tired now, and he was fading. “You have to know we love you. All of us. When one of us suffers we all suffer.”

“I know.”

“Then, please.” She kissed his brow and pulled him close to her. Magnus tucked his head under her chin and she reached for the blanket to pull over them. “ _Please_ think of that. Next time.”

“I will. I'll...think of everyone.” A pause. “I'll think of you.”

“I appreciate that.”

He looked up. “Hey, are we...going to do this again?”

“We can. If you want.”

“I do.” He yawned and turned her over so he could be the big spoon. Lucretia made a noise. “You can be the big spoon if you want.”

“No, I like this.”

He smiled and kissed her neck. “Good. Also I meant like I wanted to do this in an hour, is that cool?”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “What time is it?”

“I don't know, we're on another plane of reality and we found the Light a week ago. Who cares what time it is.”

“Fair enough. Thirty minutes?”

“Oh, you _devil._ ”

Lucretia grinned. “I'll take that as a _yes_ then, Mr. Burnsides.”

“Mmm.” He pulled her close. “ _Enthusiastically_ yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics and title from "[colors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90EmEJalrnQ)" by yuna.  
> tumblr @ weatheredlaw


End file.
